In Which Bombs Are Dropped
by LilySnape4eva
Summary: Harry has something to tell Albus, Albus has something to tell Harry, Draco has something to tell Harry, and Harry and Draco both have something to tell Astoria. No-one really expects to be told any of them.


**In Which Bombs Are Dropped**

**A/N: When I say bombs,**__**I mean like big and unexpected chunks of information. Not the other type. Warning: Slash cuteness. To be honest, there's not even any kissing in here.**

**Disclaimer: I don't, and never will, own Harry Potter. (Except a copy of the books and films.)**

"Hey, son, I hope it's okay with you, but I'm dating Draco Malfoy."

I suppose I shouldn't have dropped this bomb on Albus just as he was making a card pyramid out of the cards used for Exploding Snap. It wasn't exactly the brightest idea I'd ever had, considering he managed to drop his card and scorch his entire left eyebrow off him. Oops.

"Al? Are you okay?"

He blinked awake, and stared at me. "Dad?" I nodded, feeling relieved. "Are you really dating Draco Malfoy?"

"Uh... yeah. I hope that's okay with you."

"Fine, fine. I never thought you'd be gay. Then again, I guess I'd have to get my love for men off someone in my family, and I guess it wasn't mum, if she cheated on you with a woman..."

I merely blinked. "So, you're gay too?"

Albus nodded. "Yeah. I would ask you if that's okay, but if it's not then you're a total hypocrite. Oh, did mum tell you I was going out today?"

"Yeah, she did. See you later."

He waved to me and then sauntered out of the house, a small smile in place. I was glad that he hadn't been worried about the news of Draco and me, but maybe I just hadn't had enough faith in him. The boy took everything well.

"Draco?"

He smiled down at me. "Yeah?"

"I told Albus about us."

Draco sat up immediately, eyes wide and alert. I smiled. It meant so much to me that he cared enough about me to be worried about my son's reaction to the two of us dating. He was just adorable. "And? What did he say?"

"Well, after he dropped his Exploding Snap card – entirely my fault – he said it was fine, and then told me he was gay too."

The blonde nodded and smirked. "See, Potter? I told you it was contagious. Being gay, that is. That's the only reason you ended up with me; if you'd never spoken to me, I'd still be straight as a beanpole."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, Malfoy. You're not seriously still holding onto old grudges like that, are you? That's just pathetic."

He nodded, and then paused. "Hey, Harry? I love you."

Startled, I glanced at him. He'd never told me this before; this meant he was serious about our relationship. "You... really?" He nodded, chewing on his lip and watching me carefully. I grinned. "I love you, too."

"I honestly can't believe it's taken me this long, but I think when you saved me, in the Room of Requirement, during the battle, was when I started to like you. It just meant so much to me, you know? That you didn't want to just stand there and watch me burn. It was just so sweet. I would have never done that, so it meant that much more to me." He smiled at me, picking up my hand and kissing it.

"Why, thank you. I guess I felt like I owed you, then. And, of course, I didn't want to see you die. But I didn't realise I actually liked you until Ginny pointed it out. Now, that was unexpected. Having my wife tell me I liked another man."

Draco frowned slightly, as he always did at the mention of my wife, whom I'd divorced a year before. "But why did you owe me?"

A smile came onto my face. "Don't you remember? At your posh Malfoy Manor, or whatever it's called. When Hermione, Ron and I were caught by the Snatchers and taken to your house, so they could call Voldemort. And my face was twisted up, but you must have been able to tell it was me. But you said nothing. I honestly hadn't seen that coming. The second I saw you, I thought 'oh dear Merlin, I'm screwed'." I chuckled.

"Good to know you had such faith in me." He smirked, and then jumped as the doorbell rang. "Whoops. I have to go and tell Astoria about us. I invited her around... do you want to escape out of the window or go and tell her with me?"

"Come with you, of course." I smiled, took his hand, and then walked down to my (probable) impending doom. A lot of bombs were going to be dropped today, that was for certain.

**A/N: Hope you like it. Please, please review. First Drarry fic... ^.^**


End file.
